


Finger on the Trigger

by FlutteringPhalanges



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Based on promo clip, Based on trailer for Season Five of Lucifer, Chloe decker - Freeform, Chloe has to decide which Lucifer is the real one, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, Lucifer v. Lucifer, Michael pretends to be Lucifer, Real Lucifer lives so no major character death, S5 spoilers, alludes to character death in a way, lucifer spoilers, mentions guns, spoilers for the trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringPhalanges/pseuds/FlutteringPhalanges
Summary: The two Lucifers stood before her. Identical expressions. Identical looks. Chloe's hand trembled as she moved the gun in between them. "Detective!" They both said in unison, eyeing her with such familiar dark brown eyes her skin crawled. "I'm the real Lucifer! Would I ever lie to you?" Never before had Detective Decker felt so unsure in her life. *spoiler based on trailer scene*
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 25
Kudos: 168





	Finger on the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of spoiler based if you've watched the trailer. Basically if Chloe walked in on Lucifer and fake Lucifer (Michael) fighting and had to determine which was her Lucifer. Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! Hope you enjoy! -Jen

An all too familiar trope. Two characters, one real, one a mere clone-possibly evil, claiming to be the "right one". The right person to save. To spare its life. And the poor victim with the gun in hand unsure of what to do. That was Chloe. Her gun, the issued Glock by the Los Angeles Police Department, heavy in her hands as she pointed at the two Lucifers. Finger trembling on the trigger. The two exact, recognizable Devils she knew-or thought she did, all too well.

"Detective," the first Lucifer said holding his hands up. "Now be reasonable. It's me! Your friendly Devil!"

"Don't listen to him, Detective!" The other one interjected sharply. "That isn't him! You know it's me! Would I ever lie to you?!"

"Would I ever lie to you?!" It was like a record echoing through the room, spitting out the same statement over and over again. "Devil's word!"

Chloe's hands were visibly shaking as she moved the gun back and forth between the two. "You know if I shoot," she snapped firmly. "...If I shoot, you will die because you're vulnerable around me." They both nodded in unison. That didn't help any. "Tell me something that only the real Lucifer would know!"

"You were in an adult film once!" A Lucifer spoke up. "You don't like it when anyone brings it up!"

"One time you yelled at me because I spilled coffee all over the paperwork on your desk!" Brought up the other. "You got even madder when I tried to clean it up with one of your spawn's drawings!"

Now she was pointing at the other Lucifer who gazed at her in desperation. "Wait, now hold on! Don't give him the benefit of the doubt! You shot me!" She had. More than once. "You shot me and I gave you a necklace of the bullet!"

"He can bloody see it on your neck!" The other Devil groaned. "Come now, Chloe. Think real hard. You know which one is which."

The corners of Chloe's mouth twitched into an upwards smile. Oh now she knew.

"The real Lucifer never calls me Chloe," she smirked, pressing down on the trigger. "Usually."

And the gun went off.


End file.
